User blog:Camlyn Lewis/My Random Stuff On My PC Backround
Ok I have a few sticky notes on my backround they are funny, sad etc... :) Here are a few of them :P... This is called...Ingoring Eachother (I'm making up titles XD)i am a person, not a face.my mind is a world, not a place.i hear you speak, but never take it in.you say i lose, but i always win.i'll cry you a river and watch you drown.because no longer can i stand this stubborn town.but when death isn't an option, and life just sucksit's hard to escape the hassle and the annoying people.so stare me down as you pass byjust don't say you're sorry when i'm about to die. (This one doesn't have a title)Laugh Your Heart OutDance In The RainCherish The MomentIgnore The PainLive, Laugh, LoveForgive & ForgetLifes To Short To BeLiving With Regrets (No title) Look at her... She's laughing, she's gotta be the most cheerful person in the room, right? She acts crazy, she can't cover the sadness in any other way, it's sad but its true. Gossip about her, tell her she's annoying, go ahead, it won't ever hurt her right? Wrong. Those words are engraved in her mind. You're her friend, how could you? She'll laugh it off, but her eyes begin to look glassy, the tears on the edge of her eye but she looks away, she blinks repeatedly until the tears disappear. She again smiles and keeps her head up, but inside, she can't take it. She tries to take her mind off of her problems but it keeps coming back to her, she walks around appearing happy when she's just torn apart. She needs help, can't you see it? SHE is me. Turtles... I like turtles because they're so chill. They don't hurt anyone. They're just like, "Hey man, I want to swim, and maybe eat some lettuce. But I'm gonna take my time getting there, I'm not in a rush. Because I'm a turtle." Just some "When Life Gives You Lemons" jokes...... When life gives you lemons, make orange juice, then wonder how the heck you did it... When life gives you lemons sell them on ebay.... If life gives you lemons, ask why it can't give you money instead... If life gives you lemons, grow a lemon tree, When that tree gives you more lemons, make a lemon orchard, When that orchard gives you more lemons, sell them and become rich. Then next time you see life, you can say, “Thanks for the lemons!” Life hates people who are grateful for its lemons... If life gives you lemons, mail them to God and ask for apples.... If life gives you lemons, throw them at life and see if life will make the same mistake again.... If life hands you lemons, take a permanent marker, write “pass it on” on each one, and mail them to complete strangers.... If life hands you lemons, throw them back and yell “I WANTED CHOCOLATE!”....Life gave you lemons? Ha! I got strawberries! ..... When life gives you lemons, ask yourself how exactly an anthropomorphic personification of something immaterial like life can give you a fruit. Ok Baiiiiiiii :) ~Lubs Yas, Band Geek <3 Category:Blog posts